Having a Little Faith Chapter Final Chapter
by megan3
Summary: I don't want to ruin it for you. Read the disclaimer and explination though


Having a Little Faith  
  
Disclaimer and explination: I don't think i let you totally get what happened in the last chapter. Annie's baby is Nathian's niece. Another way to explain this is that Nathian's brother is Lacy's father and her mother was Annie.  
Make any sense now? If not I can try and post another chapter or something that tells what happened.  
Quote: " Have in me a little faith. I will not let you down." Nine Days "If I am"  
************************************************  
Talula and Nathian had sat in silence for a few minutes now, both trying to take everything in. Talula knew it was going to rain soon, she thought it would go perfect with thier moods. She had known the clouds, when she was little she had studied them with Annie. They would look for faces, name them, and tell thier life story. She used to think that the clouds would protect her from life's hard turnes and curve balls. No such luck.  
Talula: Nathian we need to go, it's going to rain.  
Nathian: So let it rain, I don't care anymore.   
Talula: Look at me Nathian, I realize maybe me being Lacy's godmother isn't exactly the best news for you this year, but it's there and you can't hide from it. I want custody or at least half. I have that right you know.  
Nathian: We're 16!! Do you get that?!?!?  
Talula didn't think being this young could stop her. Millions of parents were her age. It wasn't under the bast of circumstances, but she needed Lacy and Nathian. She would never tell him that, but he was almost a brother to her. She wanted a family of her own. Someone to come home to during a storm, the last call of the day when she was at work, and people that loved her because they just did not because it was an obligation.  
Talula: So what?!?! My parents are more irresponsible than the two of us. I think that if we shared her we would be great parents.  
Nathian: Ohh, and how do you plan on pitching this idea to your parents?  
Talula: Tell it to them straight. Cecelia Stephen, I'm adopting a beautiful 3 year old and I'm determined to be a better parent than the two of you were to me.  
Nathian: Fine take away the one thing in my life that matters. I'll even pack her bags for you, gladly.   
His tone was acidic and sarcastic. Talula felt as if a thousand knifes had hit her.   
Talula: I'm not asking you to do that. I just want to see her, to know her, to see everything that was in Anne. I want to be a mother to her.  
Nathian: So my niece is going to be your make-believe play toy!  
Talula: No I want to give her the life I never had. Love, happiness, and a mother and father that love her more than anything else in the world. I never had that! I had America's Sweetheart!! That's not enough.  
Nathian: Well what am I supposed to do about it?  
Talula: If you can't figure that out then you're not as smart as you think you are.  
Nathian: Fine just meet her. I'm not promising anything. I am her godfather, the guy who's been raising her for the last 3 years, and the one she calls daddy.   
Talula: Thank you. Now can we get out of the rain. She said smiling  
Nathian: Yeah hold up though.  
Talula turned around and collided head on with Nathian.  
Talula: Sorry I'm  
She paused. She was seeing something in his eyes, they were so soft and innocent. She felt like she was floating and everything they had just talked about was forgotten and only the two of them were left in the world. She had to get out of the dream she thought to herself. I can't stay here with him.   
Talula: I'm...I'm...clumsy.  
Nathian smiled down at her and lowered his head to hers.  
Talula closed her eyes.  
***************************************************************  
Scott and Shelby sat down at the bench in front of the girls' dorm. They figured that it would be the the best place to talk.  
Scott: So..  
Shelby: So...  
She said with a mocking tone. She thought it was so cute when he didn't know what to say next.   
Scott punched her lightly on her arm.  
Shelby punched him back with a little more force. He laughed at the idea that she probably thought it had hurt him. All girls thought that thier hit hurt.   
Shelby: What?!?  
Scott smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her hair.  
Shelby: Ohh I get it. I didn't hit you hard enough.  
Scott chuckled: No you hit just fine. For a girl he muttered.  
Shelby hadn't heard the last comment. Otherwise she might have knocked him down off the bench.  
Shelby: Uh-huh.  
Scott: So...  
Shelby: Here we go agian. I feel like we're in a movie and we keep messing up the take.  
Scott: Okay.  
Shelby glared at him, but her smile gave away the contentment she was really feeling.  
Scott: I love it when you smile.  
Shelby: maybe I should quit while I'm ahead then.  
Scott: Nahh. he was running his fingers through his curly hair.You're doing just fine.  
Shelby traced his cheekbone with her finger tips and smiled at his facial expressions. He was making googoo eyes at her and then he would raise his eye brows.   
Scott: So if we're going to make this take right, I think it's in the script that you kiss me.  
Shelby: Is that right?  
Scott: Yeah I think it is. And I think we need to get the take right this time around.  
Shelby: Right, that's a word I normally can't do well at.  
Scott: Shelby I don't exactly like your past or anything. Okay pure honesty I hate it. But it makes you who you are in a way. I wouldn't have met you hadn't that have happened. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter how bad you think you are. I think you're the best person I could have ever felt this way for.  
Shebly: Ohh Cowboy getting all mushy on me?  
Scott: Shelby, I want you to think that you are as special as I know you are.  
Shelby: Look, I might not think I'm the greatest thing, but I think I'm worth more than I was.   
Scott: So you're worth enough to get justice?  
Shelby: Yeah maybe some day, but not now. I'm not ready to open all those wounds that I'm closing.  
Scott: Some day huh?  
Shelby: Yeah.  
They were quiet a few seconds. Each trying to see something that was too far into the future to tell if it would happen or not.  
Shelby: Whatcha thinkin' Cowboy?  
Scott: Bout that take of ours.  
Shebly nodded and smiled though it hurt. She didn't feel like the girl Scott should love, but he had proved that he loved her and all of her.  
Shelby: Well, Cowboy whatcha waiting for?  
Scott leaned his head in to touch her forehead with his. Then, he lowered his lips till they touched hers and brought her chin near his own.   
It was slow and sweet, it wasn't filled with all the passion of a first kiss, but it had a sencerity and a rushingly agonizing sweetness all of its own. He felt safe with her in his arms, he had never felt as safe as he did right now.  
Shelby her head back to see his smile, the way his dimples barely showed through. It made it all seem more real than anything she had felt before. Maybe, that's why she loved him. Because of that real feeling, it wasn't his looks, or his talent, or his money. It was how he made her feel. Maybem that was all that love is. That must be what Sophie was afraid of and Peter didn't want to let go.   
*************************************************************  
Maxi and David had been sitting watching eachother. That was what they had done alot lately, just sit and stare at eachother. It wasn't special in a way that others could see, but to Maxi it was almost the essence of her existance. The way he smiled at her, the way he rolled his eyes when she made him mad, and the way his eyes would light up when he said her name. It was as if every feeling, every memory, every word was defined by the way he looked at her.   
That smirk that only she could see the pain he hid behind it. She just knew that there was nothing more important as that.   
Maxi: David?  
David smirked at her.  
David: I think that's my name, but you'll have to remind me since every time I'm around you I can't remember anything, but the way I feel right now.  
Maxi leaned over, it was as if she told the rest of the world it would make it wrong.   
Maxi: I love you.   
David felt the explosion that she had created in his ear and his head. It was as if the whole world could end right then and it would be okay.   
Maxi pulled her head back unsure. She didn't know whether it had been the right time to tell him or if it was what he wanted to hear.  
Maxi bit her lip: You don't have to say it back. It's not an obligation, I just wanted you to know how I feel. Say it's Peter's fault.  
David: Max, will you let me talk?  
Maxi: Depends on what you're gonna say.  
David: I love you too. I love you more than I've loved anybody or anyting in my entire life. You make me feel like I'm something, not perfect but somebody at least.  
Maxi: David, you are somebody, you're the somebody that completes me. You make me whole.   
David knew there were no words that he could say. Nothing could make this moment any more than it alread was. So, he leaned in and kissed her with everything he felt.  
Music fades in as the screen fades to black:  
And I'd give up   
forever to touch you   
{ Scott held Shelby in a hug as he ran his fingertips through her hair}  
Because I know  
that you feel me somehow  
{ Nathian slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He watched as her eyes as if they would tell him how she was feeling}  
You're the closest   
to heaven  
that I'll ever be   
{ Talula didn;t know what to think of this other than the slow feeling that she didn't know how to explain or why it was happing with him. He was making her feel something other than not good enough}  
and I don't wanna  
go home   
right now  
{ Shelby didn't want to move anywhere from this spot. The way he was putting just enough pressure on her back or the way his fingers brushed off the stray hair so he could see her face. It was all too perfect to let go of}  
And all I can taste  
is this moment  
{ David could feel her breat in his arms. She was hakd of him, he had never wanted to fall in love, but now he wouldn't know how to live without it.}  
And all I can   
breath is your life  
{ Auggie held Jules in his arms as if tomorrow never came they would still be there, because id he held her tight enough the world couldn't take her away from him}  
And sooner or later   
it's over  
{ Daisy knew it would all end up okay, she hoped anyway. Maybe, for once things could go her way. And her way was to make Ezra feel like he was loved. She wasn't sure id it was the loved he needed, but it was all she could give, for now.}  
I just don't wanna   
miss you tonight  
{ Scott was never going to let her go. He never wanted to be far from her. He still loved football, but it wasn;t going to hold him when he cried, or make him feel safe, or make him see something so incredibly beautiful.}  
And I don't want   
the world to see me  
cause I don't think   
that they'd understand  
{ Peter laid his head on her shoulder. He traced Sophie's chine with his fingers, he knew no matter what lay ahead she was his everything. The world might not get all that, but it was him and it was all that mattered for the rest of his life.}  
When everything's made  
to be broken   
{ Nathian knew by the way she looked at him all was right. If he had to give up Lacy to give her and Talula what they needed. He knew he would do it just by the look in Talula's eyes. All he wanted was to give the two people he trusted what they wanted. Maybe they could all be happy together.}  
I just want  
you to   
know who  
I am  
{ Talula was in heaven nothing mattered, noting would ever matter as long as she could feel this}  
And you can't fight   
the tears  
that ain't coming  
{ Ezra sat nect to the girl he loved an the mother that loved him even if she had to give him up to do so. He didn't know what was to come of thier relationship or how it would work out with Daisy. But time could only tell. He would just have to have a little faith in fate.}  
Or the moment of truth   
in your lies  
{ Juliette didn't see the rain start to fall or the counselors leave the dorm, all she saw was the wasy Auggie smiled down at her. His eyes filled with a thousand tears, she didn't want them to go away. It made him seem more real and less of her dreaming. She knew that tomorrow would bring tears and little trimuphs, but it was always the same as the say before. The dall came before the trimuphs, but there was always your faith and hope to bring you back. And if you were lucky you had someone to pull you back and that was all she needed.}  
When everything feels  
like the movies  
you bleed   
just to know  
you're alive  
{ Sophie sat next to Peter praying that tomorrow and the next would all end the same. Him holding her and telling her that no matter what was happening he would love her and protect her for the rest of her life.}  
And I don't want   
the world to see me  
cause I don't think  
that they'd understand  
{ Talula picking up Nathian's hand and lacing her fingers in his.}  
When everything's made   
to be broken  
{ Ezra sipping a cup of water and thinking of all the times his parents had fought at the dinner table. Things were broken there and they always would be, but he had another family now and that seemed to be enough}  
I just want   
you to   
know who   
I am  
{ Nathian stopped in the trail. Nathian: Lu, there's only one way I'll give you custody. Will you marry me? You can see Lacy everyday and we'll be a real family.}  
And I don't want   
the world to see me  
cause I don't think  
that they'd understand  
{ Talula: What now?!? Are you out of your mind?!?}  
When everything's made   
to be broken  
{ Nathian: We both can get out of here and still have custody of Lacy and be good parents. And you'll never have to see your idiot of parents agian. I promise I'll love you.}  
I just want   
you to   
know who   
I am   
Talula: Yes then, I'll marry you.  
***************************************************  
Juliette made Auggie twirl in front of her full length mirror. She was sure she had narrowed down another career. Beautician seemed to be out of her league. She had Auggie in a bright pink tube top and a short, a little too short, black leather skirt. His make-up was all too bright. He looked intresting.....  
Auggie thought he looked stupid, but if it made Juliette laugh. Which it did. He would do it.  
Auggie: Ready to walk me out?  
Juliette: You want me to be your escort?  
Auggie: You're the one that talked me into this mess now,huh.  
Juliette: Let me put on my make-up.  
Auggie: Twig you look so pretty all ready, besides with me beside you, you look like Miss Unniverse.  
Juliette: Fine let's go.  
Auggie and Juliette walked out of the cabin. *He looked soo bad* Juliette thought to herself.  
People were staring at them. They knew Jules would do this to them so they ran while laughing.  
Auggie: Ohh come on it's not that bad Jon.  
Jon: Yeah right.  
Auggie: Fine be a whimp.  
Auggie aproached Scott and Shelby.  
Auggie: Man please do this for me.  
Shelby: Are you supposed to look like a girl?  
Juliette: yeah supposed to.  
Scott: No.  
Juliette: Please Scott she said with a pout.  
Shelby: Ohh come on you can't look that bad.  
Juliette: Yeah Auggie was just a jumping off point.  
Scott: No.  
Auggie: I'll cover for you during kitchens.  
Scott: And Shelby.  
Shelby: You didn't clear this with me.  
Scott: Shelby would you like to do kitchens?  
Shelby: No I hate dishes. They're from hell.  
Scott: That's how I cleared it with you.  
Auggie: Fine.  
Scott: Let's go Beauty Queen  
Shelby walked behind the 3 and watched for Daisy and Ezra. She knew it had had to been an emotional rollercoaster for the 2 of them.   
Jules: You commin?  
Shelby: yeah I'll be there soon.  
She had seen Talula and Nathian walk up to the lodge hand in hand.  
*************************************************************************************************  
okay I know it was extremely sappy, but I needed one. There should be an epiloque if you want one let me know. I hope you liked it, I know my imagination goes a little out there. Please review and let me know about everything and if you want an epiloque or not. 


End file.
